The Chronicles of the Ultralink Slayer
by purplerobot
Summary: There's a legend told amongst the remaining planets in the system. Stories of a merciless Hitman who takes down Ultralinks. Of his brutality, Elementors and their ships turned to ash. He most definitely will do it too, with the right amount of credits added in. Because it was all in a day's work for the Ultralink Slayer, one of the most feared warriors in the known galaxy.


**Warning-this is only a One-Shot. Check the description below for more details. **

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ON THE PLANET VULARA, A TIME UNKNOWN**

Frosted covered gems of ice and permafrost dazzled under the light of two moons, pristine and seemingly fragile in their beauty. And in the distance, droplets of water splashed against the sharp edges of cliffs, helping to create a rich background ambience of mystery or enigma. Other than that, the rest of the terrain was silent, few creatures or aliens unable to bear the chilled temperatures of this barren planet. Which left the crystal marble undisturbed on most occasions, unafraid of strife and free of confusion.

Yet, even the rocks themselves would soon be a silent witness to the confrontation about to occur.

The gentle atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash, a large object hitting a steep peak with tremendous power. Smoke rose from the impact, followed by a monstrous scream and heavy stumbling. A hidden character then shakily rose from the haze and bolted, leaving its cover to reveal a crystal monstrosity of pure devastation. Completely covered in the sharp ice of Vulara's planet, its only opening was in its head from two cavities that glowed. Although they burned more out of fear than anger at the moment. The beast ran with intensity, taking a glance behind itself after every couple of steps. However, its effort was all for naught.

Turning a corner, it discovered a spacious cavern ahead, safe refuge from its uncertain doom. Grateful, it headed to its presumed protection, but not before a blast flew over its head and collided with rocks above the chasm. The stones fell hard and blocked off the monster's only chance of escape, covering fleeting security under tons of rubble.

The abomination gulped in terror, turning around to see an obscure figure coming up in the distance. Suddenly dropping to its knees, it took on a pleading position and cried out.

"Mighty warrior...Have mercy!", the freak begged, his hunter mere feet away. "I meant not to-"

And Bam! Another wave of unknown energy hit the creature straight on, causing it to tumble hard into wreckage. The monster moaned in pain and looked up, finally able to identify his attacker and gasping in terror. A unknown male figure clothed in an armored suit of neon blue, black, and white approached with dangerous intent. On its chest, a plated symbol smoldered with a similar sense of threat and radiated energy in waves. There was a mask that covered this assiliant's face, yet the creature knew all too well who this foe was.

"Please!", it beseeched, his attacker slamming an angry foot into his sides. "Spare me! I can tell you where others of my kind are hiding. Just-"

It never got to finish its offer. The striker slammed its fist into the monster's face, causing it to screech in agony and disaster. The assailant then pulled, using all its strength to pull out the very light that shone from this creature's eyes. Ripping it out in pure ferocity, a small Ultralink was suddenly exposed, trembling heavily and wailing in the palm of this fighter's mighty hand.

And without a host holding the body together, the Elementor's structure of frozen ice collapsed, turning into the gravel it once was.

The attacker growled, his head turning to the robot in disdain and the Ultralink wined in terror. He was tempted to take the loathsome thing out of its "misery"...but his employer wanted this one functioning and alive unfortunately. Grabbing a tiny box from a compartment on his suit, the individual touched the rectangle to the android and watched as the alien was sucked into a pocket space dimension.

Out of his way and a threat to no one.

Then...all was quiet again. Until a voice finally decided to speak out. Located on the attacker's glowing chest of all places.

"You didn't want to hear his offer first before you trapped him?", the plating asked and the striker seem to sigh. "Really? That could of been a major score of credits."

"I doubt he had anything to give", the assailant spoke out and seemed to roll his eyes (under the helmet of course) in humor. "Besides, what coward sells out his posse just to save his own skin? But, then again I'm not surprised. That's how all Ultralinks are."

"Even yours truly?", the voice jokingly asked and a light burst off from his armored chest. It gave way to another Ultralink, but this one seemed more friendly and kinder in its black/whitish design. "For shame. I always thought what we had was special."

"Of course it is Steel, difference being that we're partners. You know I couldn't do this without you."

"Well, obviously genius", the bot said and waved a digit at the flattery. The armored warrior chuckled, now knowing that his friend's ego had been properly stroked (and he wouldn't have to hear the android complain later on). Putting a finger to his helmet, he sent out a hidden signal to relay a message.

"T.J.? Tell Nothiax that I have his Ultralink, if he has our credits. And I expect them as soon as we arrive. We're ready for pickup."

"You always have to boss her around", Steel stated, a sleek ship of grey and blue composition quickly dropping from the heavens to land near them. "One day she's gonna get tired of it and throw you out the air duct."

"She's our ships A.I. Steel", the figure stated as they walked to the vessel's entrance. "T.J. was made to take orders, with a sassy remark or two mixed in for good measure. Just because you have a thing for her-"

"I do not!", the Ultralink shouted and rolled his eye. "She's just smart. Graceful even. I'm just saying that T.J. should be treated like a proper lady, that's all!"

"A proper lady huh?", the suited individual questioned and the doors to their ship opened up. "I doubt we'll find one of those out here in this part of the nebula. But, here's another chance at romance for you N'Baro Atksteel X377. You gonna go for it or fritz out again?"

"Welcome back boys", a female voice stated, a holographic face with an amused expression appearing in the craft's entryway. "Nothiax said the credits have already been transferred. And they have, because he knows better than to cross us. Especially after he tried to and you etched out that lovely sized crater where his Manor was." The sapphire suited individual made a chuckling gesture, but Steel buzzed in annoyance and glided on in, giving him a cross look for good measure. "Whatever Max. You just don't know anything about manners!"

Floating off in a huff, the figure laughed and headed into his ship, the doors closing shut behind him with a click. "What was that about?", T.J. asked and the attacker finally dissolved the helmet, a young face with a well meaning smile appearing in its place. The individual's blue eyes sparkled mischievously while his hair shifted in smooth waves of glossy brunette ripples.

"It's nothing T.J., Steel was just trying to lecture me on...etiquette I suppose."

"Hmm. Well, we could definitely use more of that around here. Especially when someone decides to leave his sleeping quarters in shambles."

"Hey, you know I get busy with work", Max said and T.J. leaned closer to give him a death stare. "But uh...look! My schedule just opened up, so I'll go do that right now."

"A wise decision", she cautioned and Max went off to tidy up his space. "Everyone is required to pull their own weight around here _Max_. No exceptions."

"Not even for it's Captain?", Max asked and T.J. shook her head, entertained by his confused expression.

"Oh most certainly NOT for it's Captain. Or, Ultralink Slayer as you like to be called by."

"Hey, the title works", Max stated and the door to his quarters opened. "And as for the 'Slayer' part, I let my actions speak for myself."

At that Max closed the door to start cleaning up and T.J. laughed, setting a course to drop off their newest "shipment" to its buyer. Hovering off the ground, the spaceship extended itself and took off, soaring into the chilly clouds.

And Vulara was left to its solitude as it once was.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? If I decide to make this a full on story, it's going to be a major AU fest. S****o if you're not into that or like stories based off the show's ****continuity, ****then it's fine. I'm trying out new writing ideas and seeing which ones work out or which ones people might like. So let me know in the comments/review section if you guys would want to read this or what. And of course, there will be some tricks and turns in this too if I decide to make this an official Fanfiction story. **

**Also, if you've haven't read my current story TURBO Escapades and Vibranium Shields, go on my Fanfiction page and click the link for it****. ****If you like crossovers, ****the Avengers, or ****Max Steel, then this is the story for you!**

**Until then, Purplerobot is out! =)**


End file.
